


3 AM

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, about as dumb as the shit i send to the groupchat at 3 am, like really dumb, listen they are so soft, they have stupid conversations, they're hopelessly gay and its 3 am and those things go fucking perfectly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Fell and Stretch are up too late at night watching movies. Some soft things take place.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested spicyhoney fluff and that meant i had an excuse to write an idea that had been bouncing around in my head for weeks. i could have just written it but anon gave me an EXCUSE and having an EXCUSE meant i had MOTIVATION

It was three am. Neither of them were coherent enough to remember much else, but Fell was clearly aware that it was three in the morning and he was loopy from tiredness. 

He was in the middle of trying to remember whose idea it had been to have a movie marathon when Stretch laughed, loud and scratchy, at some joke in the movie, and made him lose his focus. Had his laugh always been that nice to listen to? It made him feel warm and fuzzy in a way that he was definitely too sleep deprived to be thinking about. He didn’t even know what Stretch was actually laughing at, but just seeing him so happy made him want to smile too.

That is, until he noticed Stretch shivering. He must have been more tired than he thought, because he ended up staring for a good several seconds while he processed that fact, and how disproportionately upset it made him. If he was shivering, that meant he was cold, and that needed to be corrected immediately.

“what’re ya starin at edgelord??”

Stretch seemed more confused than anything, and Fell fumbled for words for a moment.

“YOU LOOK.. COLD.”

“your observational skills are astute as always, captain. it’s cause im cold. are you gonna do anything about it, or are you just gonna state the obvious?”

A few seconds of silence passed before Fell’s sleepy mind decided the best way to solve the issue was by throwing an arm around Stretch’s shoulders and pulling him close.

Stretch startled, and tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed.

“yeah, alright, this works. never took you for a cuddler, though.”

“I’M _NOT!!_ ”

The absolute nerve! The Great And Terrible Papyrus did not cuddle!

“oh, really? what else would you call this, then?”

“I WOULD CALL THIS BEING A SMART PERSON WHO ALSO MAYBE DOESN’T FEEL LIKE TRYING TO REMEMBER WHERE EXTRA BLANKETS ARE.”

And Stretch reacted to that like he’d just told the world’s funniest joke. He had the audacity to laugh at his very reasonable explanation!

“UGH, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! YOU’RE LUCKY YOU HAVE SUCH A PRETTY LAUGH!”

“…you think my laugh is pretty??”

Edge was in absolute disbelief. He hated how small Stretch’s voice had sounded when he said that, and he never wanted to hear that again.

“WHAT?? OF COURSE!! YOUR LAUGH IS BEAUTIFUL, IT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS ABOUT YOU.”

He was being a sappy idiot, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He needed his best friend to feel good about himself!

It seemed like it had worked well enough, because Stretch blushed brightly, and he had a goofy smile on his face.

“aw jeez, edgelord, a genuine compliment?? you’re gonna kill me. you’re gonna kill me with kindness and then i’d be dead.”

“I’LL THROW YOU THE COOLEST FUNERAL.”

“i don’t think you _throw_ funerals??”

“THAT’S COWARD’S TALK.”

“heh, you’d have to compete with my brother though”

“COMPETE?? WHY BOTHER COMPETING WHEN I COULD COOPERATE TO THROW THE BEST FUNERAL IN RECORDED HISTORY?”

“oh man, you’re right. are we allowed to spread my dust over my dumb cat?”

“SOMEHOW I DOUBT SHE WOULD APPRECIATE THAT.”

“yeah but like, it’s either that or we spread my dust over my laptop, and i think having a cat as my favorite thing seems more meaningful.”

“WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT WHAT’S MEANINGFUL?? GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO MAKE YOUR DUST AS INCONVENIENT AS POSSIBLE, SO YOU CAN PISS PEOPLE OFF FROM THE AFTERLIFE. SPREAD YOUR DUST DIRECTLY INTO SOMEONE ELSE’S EYES. MAKE YOUR FAVORITE THING BE CAUSING AS MUCH ANNOYANCE AS POSSIBLE.”

“holy shit fell, that’s so morbid, i _love_ it.”

“HAH! IF YOU THINK THAT’S MORBID, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HALF THE WAYS MONSTERS BACK HOME WOULD HAVE THEIR DUST SPREAD. IT WAS LIKE A COMPETITION TO SEE WHO COULD BE THE WORST AND MOST DISRESPECTFUL ABOUT IT. IT WAS SORT OF A PROVERBIAL MIDDLE FINGER TO KING ASGORE AND HIS LOVE FOR TRADITION.”

“sounds like a fuckin party.”

“IT WAS, AS THE HIP TEENS WOULD SAY “ICONIC”“

“please never try and use hip lingo again, you’re 32.”

All he could do at that point was burst into hysterical giggles. 

Everything was stupid and funny, and they were both having the time of their lives. They would be absolutely exhausted in the morning, but somehow that didn’t matter even a little bit. 

If Fell had to make a choice? There was no other way he’d rather be spending his time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more good and soft things at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
